battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Obstacle Course
|first_appearance = "Barriers and Pitfalls" |last_appearance = "Hurtful!" (Climbing wall)}} The Obstacle Course was a location that doubled as a challenge in "Barriers and Pitfalls". Appearance The Obstacle Course, according to its name, has many obstacles. It starts with a tight passage across a ravine. Then, there's a wall that rises up with time, and a rock-climbing wall with boxing gloves to make it harder for contestants to climb to the top. After a break - an elevator ride - the tension continues with a rock which is lowered with time, just like the wall, and a chair lift. The last obstacle is to find a needle in a haystack. After that's done, you can proceed to the end, where the finishing contestants must fill up their buckets in the remaining time constraint. Coverage After the Announcer explained the challenge, Snowball started out in first until Needle pushed him into the "Failers' Waiting Room". After a few minutes, Pencil, Pen, Eraser, and Spongy found the fish that "ate" Blocky, so they began to try and get him out. While Match and Bubble were still waiting for Pencil, Match started to get worried and said "OMQ! What's taking him so long!?". Bubble told her to be patient, since "it's only been 5 minutes or so." Leafy and Ice Cube ran behind Needle, with Ice Cube being bewildered by how fast Needle is. Leafy said that it's a good thing since Needle is on the same team as them. As they ran through the course, a barrier started rising behind them. As they came up to a climbing wall, Needle got knocked thanks to a hidden boxing glove, forcing her to re-climb the wall. Pin got stuck on the platform while Coiny climbed over her and apologized about her state. When Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Woody, and Rocky made it to the rising platform, Pin complained about Woody climbing her, slapping him when he tried to climb. Golf Ball and Tennis Ball both jumped over the sliding Woody, but Rocky didn't, so Tennis Ball kicked him away while Woody fell into the failers' waiting room. GB then told TB to get her across, who did so, only to realize ''he ''can't cross. With Firey in first, Leafy and Ice Cube made it up the wall and took a lift down. After an experiment with a bowling ball, Leafy accidentally killed Ice Cube. Being relatively unfazed by this, Leafy continued onward, only to fall into a pitfall. Meanwhile, Needle finally made it up the rock wall, Firey fell off the chairlift, and Pencil, reunited with her alliance, finally started the race. When the alliance arrived at TB, he ordered them to get him across the barrier, which was now at it's highest. He got thrown across the platform, knocking Pin and Pen into the Failers' Waiting Room in the process. Needle got a win token while Firey and Teardrop were just behind her. Bubble was stuck, and TB and GB got her out, which resulted in them falling into the Failers' Waiting Room. Pencil, Match, and Bubble were next due to Rocky's falling and Spongy's excessive weight. Firey said water is too dangerous for him to handle which is why the Squashy Grapes won this time which left the Squishy Cherries up for elimination. Category:Places Category:Season 1 places Category:Challenges